Conductive Strings
by Kitsune Foxfire
Summary: We all know Kazuki joined Ginji in the Volts, breaking up Fuuga. But, really, how did they meet? My take on their first meeting.


_**Kitsune here, contomplating a name change...But, back on topic. This is a little GetBackers fic that has been running in circles inside my mind for over a month now. Been a long-time fan of the seires, so that's not surpising. Yes, I know I have another story or two that I should be working on, but I write what the plot-bunnies tell me to. So, oh well. This is supposed to be a one-shot, but we'll see.**_

_**I don't own GetBackers. Wish I did. Enjoy the story.**_

* * *

><p>Kazuki sighed as he wandered down the street. Once again, Juubei had said something that set off Toshiki. He wasn't even sure what they had been arguing about, but Sakura had asked if he would please find Toshiki, since he was the only one that guy would listen to, while she delt with her brother. Ignoring the fact that he was the leader of Fuuga, it seemed he spent a lot of time wrangling difficult people. He sighed again, resigned to the fact that he had to look for one of his comrades because of a temper-tantrum. <em>Like this is a place people could act so childish,<em> he thought as he entered a large intersection.

"TAG!"

"Out of the way out of the way! Lin's it!" Kazuki smiled as watched the small group of youths run about, dodging pedestrians, and using people who were standing still as obstacles. They were all laughing, having fun. _Then again, it's nice that some here can find the time to still be a child_.

One of the players, a blonde, spiky-haired youth that didn't look too much younger then Kazuki stumbled over a broken patch of concrete. Without thinking, Kazuki reached out to catch him. "oph! Sorry, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going!" The boy said, looking up at Kazuki. "Thanks for the hand, miss."

Kazuki smiled, this boy sure had an infectious grin, "That's all right, I'm just glad I could catch you before you fell. I'm not a girl, by the way. I'm a guy."

"Really? My bad, sorry. Um...Do you want to play with us, maybe?" The boy asked, "The way you were standing there, it looked as if you really wanted to play, too."

"No, thanks. I was just enjoying watching you all play. Really, it was such a nice sight." _it reminded me of why my friends and I fight, to protect innocents like you._ He didn't want to scare the children by telling them he was Kazuki-of-the-strings, leader of the Fuuga, and protector of this area. It would ruin their fun. "Actually, I was looking for a friend of mine."

"Really? So was I, but then I saw these kids playing and, well..." The blonde grinned, "Teshimine always said if I got lost I really should just stay in one place anyway..."

"You're lost? Do you need help finding your friend? I still need to find Toshiki, but it can wait."

"No, that's fine. Teshimine-san will probably find me soon. He usually does when I get lost. "One of the younger kids came up and started pulling on the blonde's hand, trying to entice him back into the game. "Do you need a hand?"

"From someone who's already lost?" Kazuki grinned, "No thank you. I'm pretty sure I know where to find him, anyway. You go back to your friends, they look like they're waiting for you." Kazuki waited until the game had gotten back into full swing before leaving. After he made sure Toshiki and Juubei weren't angry with each other anymore, he'd come back and see if he could help the boy. Hopefully, by then, his friend will have found him.

_It really is nice to see things like that in a hell like this sometimes. Maybe next time, I'll bring the others to watch. I think we've all been too focused on what we are fighting, and not why recently..._ Kazuki absently played with the bells in his hair, just thinking about the last battle with those bastards from the beltline was upsetting. He quickly pushed thoughts of battle away and continued his search. Most likely, Toshiki was be the fountain down the block. He usually went there when he was feeling frustrated, or sulking. By now, he should have had more then enough time to calm down. In fact, there he was, heading Kazuki's way. "Oh, Toshiki, I was looking for you. I think..." Toshiki grabbed his arm, his knuckles white, "What's wrong?"

"I just heard that Fuuga's turf has been invaded by some gang called 'The Volts', Kazuki!" The man was obviously agitated. "This is bad, really bad. They're lead by a real monster!" he started to drag Kazuki back towards where the rest of their group was, "Seriously, they said this Ginji guy is a real killer, and they've been forcefully taking over more turf."

The leader of Fuuga frowned, "You're sure about your information?" When his friend nodded, he continued, "We need to get the others and stop these guys now, before they get to where everyone is living." _times like this I wish I had a cell phone or something_ he grumbled to himself as they ran as fast as they could towards base, forgoing the main streets in favor of back-alleys and walkways. "JUUBIE!" Shouted Kazuki the moment the base was in sight, knowing the others would come as well. Toshiki explained the situation as succinctly as possible, and Kazuki felt a momentary swelling of pride that the dispute from earlier was so easily put aside in the face of an outside threat.

Quickly the group headed for the west side of their territory, the direction the information said the volts would be coming from. _I hope everyone is still having fun. looks like I wont be able to help you find your friend after all..._thought Kazuki as they passed the street that lead to the square where kids had been playing. That was the true reason they were fighting though, he reflected, to protect those few moments of normalcy people stole from this place. He'd be damned if he was going to allow some punk-gang to destroy what he worked so hard to protect from the monsters from the beltline. Monsters that seemed determined to stomp out any ray of hope in the lower city.

Before long, Juubei put his hand up, calling attention to something further down the street. A silver-gray haired man, older then they by a handful of years, was being given a wide berth as he paced down the street. He didn't bother to look left or right, just headed towards the center of the Fuuga territory, an amused grin on his face.

Tōfūin nodded towards the man, "So, do you think that's him? The leader of the Volts?"

"OOOOYY! Ginji! Jeez, what an idiot, tell the kid to go left, and he goes right, I swear. Need to put a leash on him next-time." The man called out as he continued towards them.

Tofuin blinked, "Ok, never mind." He shrugged, "Excuse me! Sir! Sorry, but you've entered Fuuga territory. Leave."

"Oh, hello there." The man nodded to them, "I don't suppose you could help me? I seem to have lost my friend..." he stepped calmly to the side as a person went running by.

Kazuki frowned, "Are you from the Volts?" a couple of people ran up from behind, but quickly ducked down a side alley, no threat to him.

"Well, that's besides the point at the moment. I'm just here looking for my friend." More people rand by, all towards the way the stranger had come.

"You should find your friend and leave. the Volts aren't welcome here." Someone bumped into Kazuki in their hurry.

"Doesn't look like anyone is welcome here..."

Another person ran past, then another and another. "What's going on?" Sakura grabbed the arm of a man running past, the stranger temporarily forgotten in the sudden stampede of bodies. Fear was heavy in the air.

"It's those monsters from the beltline! They're in the square..." The man suddenly recognized Sakura, "Please, you've got to stop them! there were children playing near there." he pointed back towards the area they had just left.

Kazuki stomach bottomed out, his imagination showing him the cheerful kids he met earlier slaughtered as they tried to run..."You!" He snapped at the intruder, "Leave now. I don't have time to deal with you right now."

The stranger was already running past him, towards the square, "The hell with that!" he shouted back over his shoulder, "I'm not leaving any kids in danger!" Without a second thought, the Fuuga members joined the stranger, forcing their way though the crowds. All thoughts of territory gone from their minds, their only goal was reaching the kids before it was too late.

"We're not gonna make it!" Growled Toshiki as someone shoved him into Juubei . He shoved back, frustrated. From where they were, they could _just_ make out the square. The chances of any children still being alive...let alone hanging on until they got there..."DAMN IT MOVE PEOPLE!"

Progress was so slow, Kazuki felt like he was running thorough molasses. He knew Toshiki was probably right, but he still had to get there as soon as possible, because maybe...just maybe...a boy pushed past him, dragging a terrified girl behind him. He blinked, torn between relief and that gut-wrenching pain from knowing that the children had still been there.

Lightning streaked out of the clear blue sky, slamming into the square. The crowd surged like a tied dragging the fighters back a yard before releasing them into a suddenly empty street.

"SHIT!" the gray haired man bolted towards the square, the others hot on his heals.

Kazuki stumbled when he entered the square, and probably would have fallen if it wasn't for the steadying hand Juubei put out, he looked around in shock. The square was destroyed, not a body in sight. The air reeked of ozone and burnt things. All of them stood there for a second, frozen at the sight of the ruins which just a little while ago had been filled with laughing voices. There was a crack, the sound of rubble settling, but all of them jumped.

It was then Kazuki saw him. He stood there, over by what was left of the street-entrance where Kazuki has stood earlier that day. The air crackled around him as he turned his dead-looking blue eyes towards them. Shell-shocked, Kazuki thought, but alive. Blessedly alive. He made to go towards the teen, only to be stopped by the volts member. He looked at him in shock, "Why are you stopping me? He's not a threat."

"Threat..." repeated the boy, walking slowly towards them, "I will get rid of everything that is a threat." He intoned, electricity crackling around him. He raised his hand and pointed towards Sakura. Tōfūin threw himself towards her, dropping them both to the broken pavement as a electric bolt whizzed cursed as he bent to check on his friends.

"Get back!" Juubei tried to push Kazuki back behind him, only to find himself suddenly behind the stranger.

"Ginji, calm down..." The man said, moving slowly, "the threat is gone..." when Juubei pulled out a needle, the man shook his head sharply at him. "You know who I am, right?" The boy, Ginji, once again, raised his hand and pointed at the stranger. "Come on, we're friends, right Ginji?" Kazuki cringed, fearing the worst happening.

Ginji blinked, and it was as if he was a different person. He looked around, almost confused, it seemed. "Teshimine-san?" tears formed in his eyes, "I...I did it again, didn't I?" he dropped to his knees as Teshimine ran up to him and put his arms around him, though whether it was to comfort him, or protect him, Kazuki wasn't sure. "They came out of no-where, Teshimine-san. I think they were only after me. At least, they ignored the others when I hit one with a bolt. I really think everyone else got away ok...but, the other me, he was to strong...I couldn't stop him." The blond looked around what was left of the square, "I hope everyone got away before I became _him_."

"People were running away," Sakura said, rising to her feet, "I'm not sure how many people were here, but I think they all got away. Even the children."

"What a relief!" The blonde sighed, suddenly noticing the Fuuga members as he got to his feet, "Uh... if you don't mind me asking, who are you guys?" He looked at Kazuki, "Oh! It's you again! Teshimine-san, this guy was keeping me company earlier. Did you find your friend?"

"Yes I did, thank you."

A moment of awkward silence passed, broken by Teshimine's cough, "So, thanks for your help in finding my friend here."

Toshiki looked at him warily, "Wait just a moment, you said you were in the Volts, and you called him Ginji." He narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself." Said the blond, "I'm Amino Ginji, leader of the Volts."

"See! I told you they came to take our land! Well, it's going to take a little bit more then some electric shocks to take the members of Fuuga out!"

"Huh? Your the Fuuga?"

"Indeed. I am Kazuki-of-the-strings, leader of Fuuga. I do not wish to fight you, but I will if I must."

"You've got it all wrong! I'm not here to fight at all. I heard that Fuuga was seriously strong, so I was coming here with Teshimine and talk with Fuuga about joining forces with the Volts." he rubbed the back of his head, "But then I kinda got lost."

"And after that commotion, I'm sure the others will be along shortly." Teshimine put in. "The Volts," he explained, "Were formed to stop things like this form happening."

Ginji nodded, "I don't want to lose anyone else because I couldn't protect them. I was told Fuuga took out a group from the Beltline last week, and I thought maybe you thought the same. If we all team up, well, we just might be able to stop them from hurting anyone else."

"Ginji, let's go. Now's not the time for such talk." Teshimine nodded to Kazuki, "We'll be around, if you want to consider teaming up." Without another word, he and Ginji left the square.

"Who would follow an idiot like that?" Toshiki growled, Tōfūin nodding in agreement as they watched them go.

*********************Present time*****************************

"A week later I ran into Ginji again, and decided to follow him." Kazuki concluded, sipping his coffee.

"So, basically, what you're saying is that even then this idiot was still and idiot. Tch," Ban ran a hand through his hair, "Some things never change, though, do they?" from outside the sound of children laughing could be heard, followed by a thud."

"Oh! Ban, it looks like Ginji kicked the ball into the car again..." Natsumi had barely gotten the words out before Ban was out the door, yelling at Ginji while the local children laughed.


End file.
